


Domesticity

by xenosaurus



Series: Muse [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Visual Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Akira and Yusuke get a night off from stealing hearts and spend it with each other.In visual novel format!





	Domesticity

 

**DOMESTICITY** , a short shukita (Akira/Yusuke) visual novel!

Akira and Yusuke get a night off from stealing hearts and spend it with each other. Rated T for sexual themes.

Technically a followup to my previous fanfic Muse, but it can also be enjoyed on its own!

Download it over [here](https://xenosaurus.itch.io/domesticity)!

Music used is from: http://www.bensound.com/

Game assets are taken from Persona 5 and belong to Atlus.

My downloads of these assets came from: https://www.spriters-resource.com/playstation_3/persona5/

This game is a free fan work and not for financial gain.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @[xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com), let me know if you find any bugs or other mistakes!


End file.
